Untouchable
by SleepingHorizon
Summary: Robin has a nightmare, and upon waking up things are starting to turn out like in his dream... but maybe things will change for the better...


I do not own teen titans or any related characters

Oh and the song is Untouchable by Taylor Swift it a great song you should listen to it, and I don't own that either.

__

We danced; gracefully twirling around the living area of Titans Tower. The roof no longer loomed above our forms but opened to the bright Stars that she was named after. Flashes of red and gray filled our vision from the surrounding room. Our eyes were solely fixed on each other as our bodies waltzed to the music. Her hands were around my neck and mine around her waist. We both spun with smiles on our faces. Hers lighting up my whole world. The princess's presence was all I needed to live. Her existence helped me survive, made me strive to be a better person and fight harder. She was the most amazing person in the universe.

We twirled once again in the darkness of the night. Twilight had past hours ago, and the sunrise would be coming in a moment's time. For now we would just enjoy the others presence. The twinkling stars lingering above our heads seemed to smile down at our dancing forms, the music filled my heart as it swam with contentment in my chest.

Her smile widened, and she released a small giggle, as she leaned against my chest. I sighed. Her very entity was pure perfection. As I closed my eyes relishing our blissful moment, I noticed a change. She was fading, now looking in my eyes with the same angelic beam on her face, but she was still vanishing from my grasp. I took a step back in confusion, the music continued, as did her disappearing act. She cocked her head to the side as if she had no idea what so ever of what was happening to her. I whispered her name. But she didn't hear. The look of confusion and happiness never left her face. I lunged at her fading form, calling her name louder this time. But it was too late, she was already gone. I had let her slip through my fingers, and I knew she would not return.

I awoke with perspiration plastering my jet black hair to my face. I was out of breath and frantic.

"It was just a nightmare" I whispered to myself, still breathing heavily. But the music was still playing. It was the same harmony that had been in my dream. The soft melody carried sweetly throughout the extent of the tower. Curiosity got the best of me as I dragged myself out of bed, and into the hallway of the 'T' shaped home.

I traveled further and further down the seemingly never-ending corridor. As I finally entered the main living area of our dwelling, the music filled my ears and the most beautiful sight bestowed my eyes.

The girl in my dream and of my dreams twirled gracefully to the sound of the harmonious song. I stared for what seemed like ages but really had been mere seconds, and then part of me began to worry that she would dissipate like she had in my dream. But the other part of me urged me to go down to her and join in the dance she had perfected.

That part of me won. I ventured forward, entranced by her grace and beauty. Intoxicated with each sway the music led her to take.

She turned, and jumped as she saw me standing behind her with a smile on my face. I could see the blush run up to her cheeks as she opened her mouth in an attempt to say something. Before she could utter a word, I offered her my hand, a smile still brightening my features. She looked up at me, beaming, and hesitantly but willingly took my outstretched hand. With each beat of the harmony we danced. Finding meaning in every word that was sung. Realizing the implication it had to us and our relationship. It was as if the singsong words were expressing everything we felt for one another.

_Untouchable like A distant diamond sky  
I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why_

Every second we had together, I only wanted to hold her in my arms, but I didn't know why, neither of us had ever experienced the magical feeling of love before.  
_  
_

_I'm caught up in you_

_I'm caught up in you  
_

With every move she took I was intoxicated, drowning in her beauty and perfection._  
_

_Untouchable burning brighter than the sun_

I never thought I would be fortunate enough to have her lingering in my life; she was perfection in the word.

_And when you're close I feel like coming undone  
_

I feel like flying whenever I'm around her, I lose my leader poise by just looking at her

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream  
it's like A million little stars spelling out your name_

Every night when I fall asleep she's the one plaguing my mind_,_ her name sounds in my head repeatedly after a long day

_  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together_

That speaks for itself._  
_

_Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven_

Being together was my description of heaven

_It's half full and I won't wait here All day  
I know you're saying That you'd be here Anyway_

She was always there for me, and I always wanted to be there for her too __

_But you're Untouchable burning Brighter than the sun  
Now that you're close I feel like coming undone_

In the middle of the night When I'm in this dream  
It's like A million little stars Spelling out your name  
You gotta,  
come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on

_  
In the middle of the night  
We could form this dream  
I wanna feel you by my side standing next to me _

I always wanted her next to me; I needed to keep her safe in my arms._  
_

_You gotta,  
come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven_

_  
I'm caught  
Up in you_

Untouchable burning Brighter than the sun  
And when you're close I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night When I'm in this dream  
It's like A million little stars Spelling out your name  
You gotta  
come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on

In the middle of the night When I'm in this dream  
It's like A million little stars Spelling out your name  
You gotta,  
come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven

As the song ended, our eyes remained locked. Her green orbs stared back into my masked blue ones, and we kissed. Our foreheads leaned against each other's and she smiled at me behind the curtain of privacy her long auburn hair had created around us. And she didn't even disappear.

__

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!

~KAJ


End file.
